The Lie in the Life
by GingershotaTed
Summary: A new victim finds its way into the hands of the Jeffersonian's best team. What happened to them? Why is this victim so important to Bones? What was their past? Read to find out ;p It's harshly rated T because it's not bad now but I honestly don't know what I'm gonna be writing for it in the future.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, this is my first Bones fanfiction, and hopefully the first one that I actually end up finishing**

 **It took so long to get all the information right for the anthropology part, but if I got anything, please tell me so I can correct it. I'm not all that really into to anthropology, but I think it's cool**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Bones, if I did, the show wouldn't be ending in the next year or so and Sweets would be alive**_

* * *

 **Chapter One**

* * *

 **No one's P.O.V.**

"Oh come on Bones, you know I didn't mean it like that." Booth said, as they drove down the long rode, on their way to their next destination, the site of another murder, right in the middle of nowhere. "Then how, might I ask did you mean it?" She responded, giving him an inquisitive look "I thought you were all about having Christine play those brutish sports, so why can't she now?". "Okay look, yes when we first had Christine, I dreamt of her playing hockey, I was placing my dreams on to her, and now that she's older I still want her to play sports- if that's what she wants- but I don't want her to get crushed by one of those boys. I'd just feel a lot more comfortable if we signed her up for an all girls' team instead." He explained as he looked at Bones for a moment before returning his stare back onto the rode as they arrived at the destination, local police as well as photographers and their own team already there. "I just find it sexist that people feel the need to separate these children based simply on their sex, and I don't think Christine should have to conform to that." Brennan stressed, trying to make her husband understand. "Alright, look Bones we're already here, let-let's just finish this conversation later, let's focus on this murder now" he said, slightly exasperated as he got out of their car and started walking behind her toward the body.

Bones slipped on her latex gloves and crouched down close to the body. "Judging by the eyebrow ridge and the square jawline, it appears safe to assume that the remains are male. Also, based on the medial rib ends I predict that the victim was either in his late teens or early twenties. The structure and length of the bones indicates a short stature, which I estimate to be 149.86 centimeters, or about 4 feet eleven inches tall." As Booth listened to her explain her findings from the bones, he looked around the area. He could see Hodgins, taking samples and samples of all the bugs and things that had been festering on the body. He could see Bones' latest squintern of the week, leaning in close to the body to get the pictures necessary for analyzation. He could see Cam trying to get any information that will be vital to her autopsy from the local police. As Brennan continued speaking, he was snapped out of his reverie "because of the bite marks and scavenger marks, it is difficult to tell time or cause of death, although it does appear as though he was dropped from a large height. I'll be able to determine more when we get back to the lab." She says as she stands up and removes her gloves. "Get those pictures to Angela so she can find out who this person is." She tells her newest intern, who looks so excited he might just faint. "Yes ma'am!" he mumbles out quickly, and scurries off to get the pictures he took to Angela, as Booth and Bones head toward the car so they can return to the lab and find out what happened to this poor soul.

When the whole Scooby team had returned to the Jeffersonian, they all went their separate ways, Cam, as well as the new intern and the remains went up to the lab's forensic platform and scanned herself through so she can perform as much of an autopsy as she can before the bones get stripped of their flesh, also working so she can help get Angela a face quicker. Angela, in turn, went to her office so she could start working with what she already had, after giving a quick peck on the cheek to Hodgins, who then wheeled himself into his lab to pull any information from the bugs or the plants that had been taken from the site. And finally, Brennan had gone into her office before she was to go work on the bones. She grabbed her lab coat and headed back out, and went to go meet Cam and help her with the remains.

Since looking at the remains and on the way back to the bio-medical lab, she'd been kind of out of it, but she couldn't figure out why she was feeling that way. She knew that Booth had noticed her staring out the window on their way back, and how she didn't immediately rush to get to work on the victim.

'Could it be this victim?' She wondered as she scanned her card and stepped onto the platform to get to work. But why? Why was she getting this strange feeling in her gut, although it's not like she believes in following one's gut when it comes to anthropology? What was so special about this particular victim that was different from the regular bodies that she usually dealt with?

"Dr. Brennan?" Cam asked, a strange look on her face "are you okay?" Bones stood there for a few seconds, still thinking, before looking up at her boss and nodding, grabbing a pair of gloves. "Yes, I apologize. Let's get started." The others followed suit.

"There are multiple contusions to the sternum, as well as the arms and legs. Could have been caused by blunt force trauma, though I've heard you don't like it when we jump to conclusions." The intern, Nick Graham, stated, trailing off and mumbling the last part when Brennan hadn't responded before. "There also appears to be some localized head trauma, enough to damage the skull but not fracture or do anything worse to it." He continued on as Brennan joined him. Her eyes trailed up and followed the finger that pointed out a decently small dent in the skull that was beginning to show of the decomposing body. "Yes," she agreed, "we'll have to keep that in mind when we begin to look for a weapon."

'This poor child, he was so young.' Was the thought that went through her head. "What could he have done that would have led to him being killed.'

Little did she know, that what this boy did would be brought to light sooner than she'd think.

* * *

 **Sorry, it's kinda short, I'll try to make the next chapter longer, and I'll try to update regularly.**

 **Let me know what you think. :)**

 **Until next time, peace**

 **-Ted**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Ted again. Ugghh, it was honestly really hard for me to find the motivation to finish this chapter. I'll try to post new chapters every day or every other day, I can't guarantee solidity in when I update.**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't not own Bones, Fox does._**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

 **No One's P.O.V.**

Time passed by relatively quietly, only broken occasionally when Cam, Bones, or Mr. Graham would make an observation that might become useful later. All of a sudden, Hodgins busted from his office, drawing the attention of the three working. Slightly out of breath, he said "I've estimated time of death." He quickly turned his wheelchair around and Dr. Saroyan and Brennan followed his retreating form. The two women, and Booth, who no one even really noticed was still there, entered his lab and waited for him to continue, "okay, so as you both know, since rigor mortis had already set in, the boy has been dead for a while, but judging by the Calliphoridae maggots that I found out there, I can estimate that the body would have had to have been dead for about four weeks. I also found something else." He paused, "There was no blood or anything else that would have shown up at the crime scene, I don't think the boy was killed there. I think someone dumped his body there." He finished. "Hold on," Booth stopped them all. "Let's prioritize this, first what are those cell- call-calli-"

"Calliphoridae," Bones answered for him, "blow flies." He nodded, "alright, and second, you're saying that this was a body dump? So the killer might not even be around here, especially if they dumped it in the middle of nowhere." Bones nodded in agreement, "We should check with Angela to see if she's gotten a lead on who this victim is and who might be a potential suspect." And with that, they left the bug-boy alone in his office and went their separate ways, Cam returning to the body so she can finish and let the intern strip the bones of the flesh. Booth and Bones headed towards Angela's office.

* * *

"Hey sweetie," Angela greeted Brennan as she and Booth entered the room, "hey stud." She said, cheekily to the man. "Hey Angela" they greeted simultaneously, "have you gotten anything?" Brennan asked, as Angela grabbed her tablet so she could pull up her findings on the Angelatron. "Not yet," she responded "still searching for a match. It's kinda hard when I don't have the actual skull to go off of just yet."

As if like magic, Nick Graham, the intern entered the room, still seeming incredibly giddy to work with Dr. Brennan, carrying in the skull on a tray, he cleared his throat. "Um…" he started off shakily, before taking a short deep breath and continuing, "Dr. Saroyan told me to bring this to you." He indicated slightly to the skull on the tray in his hands, which Bones took and set on a nearby table so Angela could start on it. "Thank you, Mr. Graham," she replied in the curt way she does. "If the other bones have finished being cleaned, please lay them out on the table in the Bone room and start working on them, I will meet you in there shortly." The intern nodded and scurried off to get her order done. Angela got to work on the facial reconstruction now that she had the skull, as Bones and Booth were exiting. "I will come back later to see what you find." Bones said as she walked out.

* * *

Bones entered the bone room and Mr. Graham jumped right into his analysis. "We already knew about the contusions on the victim's body, but there have been other injuries that have made themselves present now that we can clearly see the bones. For example, the hyoid bone," he gestured to said bone then proceeded to move and put it under the magnifier to be screen on the screen next to the table, before continuing to speak quickly. "On the same side of the contusion we saw on the flesh, there is a small fracture, indicating that the victim was probably choked at some point, which could have either been the cause of death, or something that possibly happened in the struggle that Dr. Saroyan determined, all of which has been documented in the binder." He paused to breathe, as Brennan walked over and began examining the bones herself. Before he could get a chance to continue speaking, she held up her hand indicating for him to stop, and looked at the bones closer. There was an extensive amount of both antemortem injuries as well as perimortem injuries, either of which could mean the victim was a clumsy person, or was abused or beaten. She hoped for the victim's sake, that it was the former and not the latter.

"Very well done, Mr. Graham," she complimented, the intern in question flashed a proud but nervous grin at the back of her form. She continued on, slightly monotone, as she stayed transfixed on the bones, slowly trailing up them with the magnifier. "However," she paused, moving the magnifier so Nick could see what she did. "If you were better at your job, you would have noticed the defensive wounds on the arms of the victim, indicating that he was trying to protect his face before he died." He nodded solemnly," I apologize, Dr. Brennan, it won't happen again."

"It better not," she reprimanded. "I want to be able to see your promise. Please document the other findings into the binder." She told him as she removed her sterile gloves and left the bone room, and went to her office to get the documents she had on her desk signed.

She spent the rest of her time there, with minimal interruptions. Until before she knew it, Booth was there knocking on her door, already half way in the room telling her how late it was. It was already 11:00. Max had been willing to take care of Christine and Hank so they didn't have to worry about leaving earlier. She was so invested in her paperwork that she never noticed. She also noticed then how hungry she was; she hadn't eaten in a while. Bones gathered up her jacket and other things while Booth stood in the doorway waiting patiently, before they bother started for the exit to get home.

* * *

As she and Booth were heading out of the dimly lighted bio-medical lab, they passed the bone room, as she looked in she spotted Nick and halted. "Mr. Graham?" she asked, he looked up showing that he heard her. "What are you still doing here? It is late, there is no reason for you to be here." He rubbed his tired eyes with his arm before answering, "I apologize, Dr. Brennan, but there was just something about the remains that bothered me, and I think I just figured out what it is."

She nodded and started into the room, before turning and looking at Booth, opening her mouth to say something. "Go ahead," he said before she could, "I'll wait for you outside." She stepped completely into the room, slipping on a pair of gloves and standing next to Nick.

"It started with the sternum, which has been put through extensive damage, that we already knew, but I was looking back at the autopsy findings, and Dr. Saroyan mentioned finding faded lines, or scratches under the papillae, or the nipples of the breasts. But she couldn't figure out what it was. That wasn't bothered me before though. After you left, I continued looking over the bones, and I reached the pelvis, which anyone could have realized if it was the prime subject of focus." He paused looking up at his mentor, seeing how intently she was paying attention, then continued.

"I then connected my findings of the pelvis to the lines Dr. Saroyan found and came to the conclusion that this person has had reconstruction surgery." She nodded, looking up at him to finish.

"Dr. Brennan, I believe this victim was transgender."

* * *

 **Please leave me a review letting me know what you think, or telling me if i missed anything.**

 **Until next time, peace**

 **-Ted**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo, Ted again. It was once again really hard to find the motivation to finish writing this chapter, because I'm kind of writing it at school I and keep getting distracted. I'll try to write more tomorrow since it'll be the weekend, but once again I can't guarantee solidity in when I post new chapters.**

 **My schedule is not solid**

 **My schedule is a liquid**

 **It changes itself to fit into any container**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Bones, if I did, Vincent Nigel-Murray would still be alive.**_

* * *

Booth and Brennan returned home after that revelation, and sent Max on his way when they did. They sat next to each other on the couch in their living room in silence. Brennan yawned, and Booth was about to suggest going to bed, seeing as how it was midnight and she would probably want to get up and go to the Jeffersonian as soon as possible in the morning. Before he could though, she started speaking.

"Maybe we'll be able to narrow it down now, Angela will be able to find out who did this, why someone could want this boy dead." She drawled on, sat forward, not looking at Booth. The fact that someone could do this to a child, it made her fear for her own. Although she knew that it highly unlikely that anything would happen to them in the neighborhood they lived in. Booth nodded and they both stood up, Brennan answering his nonverbal question of rest, and they went to bed.

They both woke up early that morning, neither one really well rested, and went on to start their day, waking Christine up to get her ready for school, and calling up Max to watch over Hank and her while they were at work. By the time about an hour had passed, they were walking out the door, Christine in tow so they could drop her off at school before arriving at the Jeffersonian and FBI building.

* * *

When she walked into the Bio-medical lab she took a quick glance in the Bone room and was glad to see that Mr. Graham had taken her advice to head home instead of pulling an all-nighter like she and her other interns have done many times before. Being sleep deprived would not help them on this case. She took a quick trip to her office to grab her lab coat before going back out and checking Angela's office to see if she's gotten anywhere with the new information she would have received.

When she entered, Angela turned around slightly and gave her a small smile as greeting. Bones completely stepped into her room and stood next to her best friend in front of the Angelatron. She jumped straight into business, "So have you gotten anywhere with the facial reconstruction and the information that we gathered?" She asked. Angela's smile fell from her face and she looked solemn. "Yeah I did" she said as she pulled up the file of the victim that she found on the Angelatron. "His name is Leo Davis, when he was a she, he went by Lizzy Davis. He was only 17." She sighed. "In his senior year of high school, he was gonna go into the medical field."

They both focused on the picture of their victim up on the screen, it was his school I.D. picture. The victim-Leo- looked so innocent still. At the time of the picture he had dyed blue hair, but underneath one could very clearly see that it was actually a dark red colour. His freckles stood out every so clearly in contrast against his pale white skin, his green eyes, which were hypnotizing in a way that no one could explain, surrounded by black glasses frames. His smile was what Brennan took notice of though, it looked as though it was forced. She knew exactly what that was like, the last few of her school pictures were the same. It was the smile of someone was bullied, that said 'I hate it here', said 'I'm starting to get tired of pretending.' Those were feelings that she knew all too well from her years in foster care.

"Any luck on finding the victim or his parents?" Booth asked standing behind them, snapping them both from their daze. They both nodded and indicated to the screen, where Angela pulled up the rest of the information on the other half of. Angela began to explain what was on the screen as they followed along. "The mom was a stay at home mom for a long while, working a babysitting job before she found one at a bank, while the dad has been working at a few different schools in the past years. They along with his older sister lived in the Midwest for a while before moving to New York." She paused and looked back at the couple in the room.

"If he lived in New York, then what was he doing in D.C.?" Booth asked. "Well," Angela said, still looking at more information on her screen. "Apparently he had been in the top 5 for an essay writing competition, and the top 5 came out here to get their awards." She explained.

A not so awkward silence had fallen over the trio temporarily. They had the information that they needed at the time, but continued staring ahead at Leo's picture. Booth broke off the silence by clearing his throat slightly before talking. "Can you get me the parent's contact information so I can get them to come here?" He asked Angela, who nodded in reply before getting the man what he needed. After Booth left, Bones still lingered next to her friend, "Are you okay, Ange?" she asked. The friend in question turned to face her and nodded. "It's just," she paused for a moment. "I know we've dealt with cases involving kids before, but just, all I imagine is Michael-Vincent being in his place. Why do people do this when they know that they did it to someone's kid. I mean, he was _only seventeen._ He was just about to enter adulthood, but he'll never get to experience that now, he just had his whole life ahead of him and now he'll never see it. Just imagining Michael-Vincent in his place, I would never be able to handle it." She finished her rant, tearing up slightly. "I know, Ange," Brennan responded, comforting her friend in a way that would be awkward if they hadn't already been friends. "And despite how unlikely it would actually be statistically; I find myself imagining the same things with Christine or Hank."

Just as Angela finished composing herself, Hodgins entered the room, drawing the attention of both women. "I found trace elements of a few chemicals that he would've had to ingest that could have led to cause of death." I said, taking a quick glance at Angela, knowing that his wife had been upset, before looking at Brennan and turning himself around to go to his lab while she followed. Brennan gave a silent goodbye to Angela and was soon walking next to him, the short trip back to his lab was silent as neither knew what to say after the previous event.

* * *

Showing Brennan the screen of his computer that held the evidence, Hodgins began to speak. "When you look there, you notice that there were traces of Lindane, permethrin, pyrethrin, and malathion in the victim's mouth and on the lining of his stomach." He paused to make sure she knew what he was getting at. "Lice shampoo?" she said, slightly surprised. He nodded and continued "yup, when those chemicals are mixed together to make lice shampoo, they're incredibly deadly when ingested. And I'm guessing that he wouldn't just do that willingly, I have a theory that he was force-fed it, that he put up a fight, and that's what caused his death." She nodded back to him before starting out the door. "Thank you for this information, Dr. Hodgins. And even though I tend to stand strongly against jumping to conclusions, I have a feeling you could be on to something."

* * *

 **I'll try to post the next chapter tomorrow, but it's probably more likely that it'll get posted on Sunday instead.**

 **Since this next week is Thanksgiving week, I'll be on break for most of it, and when I am, I'll probably post more frequently for this since I don't really do much.**

 **So, until next time, peace**

 **-Ted**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry, I couldn't find any sort of motivation to write yesterday, I thought about it all day. And it's really hard to write this stuff when I don't actually have any education in forensics or anthropology, and really awkward to look up certain questions online in public, like "What chemicals will kill someone" and things about dead bodies.**

 **Sorry this chapter is kind of shorter than usual. I plan on writing more when I have my almost week long break for Thanksgiving.**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Bones, Fox does.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

 **No One's P.O.V.**

Booth had gotten in contact with Leo's parents and were now waiting for them to arrive at the FBI building. While he was waiting he had been briefing Aubrey on the case so he could help him out with the parents. You know how the parents might react when you tell them the information, especially when they deal with the other issue of their kid being transgender. They might be accepting or they might not be, either way it puts a lot of stress on them. So, while he normally wouldn't worry about it this much, it would be a lot easier to have Aubrey there as well to keep the situation under control. Especially if this turns out to be the product of a hate crime like he speculates it is.

About the time he was finished briefing the younger agent there was a knock on his open door. Leo's parents had arrived. The two agents left and went to lead the parents into a conference room. He Aubrey shook both their hands, giving their sincerest apologies, and gestured for the couple to take a seat across the table from them. While they exchanged greetings Booth took in the appearances of the two.

The mother was the shorter of the two, with curly, long red hair tied back to keep it out of her face, which was littered with freckles. She wore thick squared framed glasses that made her green eyes stand out. She was dressed in a business casual outfit, a decent contrast to her husband. He was considerably taller than she. Her head barely even made it to his shoulder. He had shaggy dark brown hair that was still kept neat, and a mustache and beard to match. He also had green eyes. He wore dark brown leather dress shoes and a plaid long sleeved shirt that was loosely tucked into his khakis.

"Did you find our kid, is everything alright?" The father asked worriedly, "can we see him?" The wife added in. Booth and Aubrey shared a look before sighing. "About two days ago," Aubrey started off slowly. "A body was found dumped in an open wooded area, we identified the remains as your son." He said, not wanting to look them in the eyes. The father asked the typical "are you sure, do we need to confirm it?" To which Booth shook his head. "My partner, and one of the best forensic anthropologists was able to clearly confirm the remains were those of your son." He said as he watched the color drain from their faces as they took in the news.

* * *

The four sat down and got business. Booth began rearranging the file he had on the case as he said, "I just want to apologize again for what you two are going through. It must be difficult. But we're going to need to ask you a few questions about your child." He paused, looking into their eyes. Aubrey took over asking the first question, "It says here that a missing person's report was filed about a week after our forensics team confirmed his death to be. Four months ago, is that correct?" He got a nod from them both in response. Booth took over asking, "He was here to get an award for writing an essay with 4 others, did he come here alone?" The mother was the one who replied. "Yes, he flew in on the plane with the other winners. We had agreed to meet him later, give him time to explore the area before it got down to business. He didn't have his license so we knew he wouldn't be able to do too much, on top of him being 17 and not having his name legally changed yet, we would have to be there to assist with some things."

"How long did he have to explore on his own before you had arrived?" Booth interrupted, handing a tissue to her to dab her teary eyes with. "About a week and a half. We wanted to make sure we gave him some space." The agents nodded, listening intently. "And when you arrived, did he mention running into any trouble while here? Maybe with someone on the streets or with any of the other 4 winners?" Booth asked, and the couple shook their heads in response. "He never mentioned anything like that happening on the street, and he was friends, or at least acquaintances with the others. They all got along, it's why we agreed to arrive later." The mother responded again. "Did your son ever have any enemies at all?" Booth asked, and the mother fidgeted a little. "Well," she started, "I'm sure you had realized that Leo wasn't exactly a completely normal boy." She said, indicating to the boy being trans. "Isn't wasn't really all too much of a surprise when we faced people who couldn't accept that."

* * *

The questioning went on for a while, and gave Booth and Aubrey only simple yes's or no's in response. "Your son was here to receive an award for writing an essay, surely that wouldn't have taken that long, but it says here," Aubrey pointed to the document he had been looking at "that the hotel room that Leo had been staying in was being paid for, for about a month. If he was just there to get an award, then why did he stay so long?" He arched an eyebrow.

"We had planned it out," the father finally voiced, "we had agreed that she would meet us here after about a week and then after she got the award, we would stay as a vacation and then go to the gay pride parade with our other daughter that was coming up." The agents nodded, take into note the use of the wrong pronouns and the stress on the words 'other daughter'.

After a few more question, the agents stood up, and gathered the file before thanking the husband and wife for their cooperation and time and showing them to the elevators, promising to keep them informed.

Once the couple left, Aubrey and Booth looked at each other, both agreeing that this might definitely end up being a hate crime, and that from their interaction with him, Leo's father might very well be a suspect, based on the lack of use of the correct pronouns for his son.

 **So, yup. That's it for this chapter. I'm not sure if I'm gonna write tomorrow or the day after based my school schedule. I might just keep all my time for writing to Thanksgiving break. It just depends.**

 **So, until next time, peace**

 **-Ted**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yo guys, Ted here. So I probably won't be posting a chapter tomorrow since it's Thanksgiving, but I'll post one on Friday, Saturday, and Sunday. After that I honestly don't know how much free time I'm gonna have cuz I'm looking for a job and am also going to be shadowing at a hospital soon. So IDK. I'll keep you guys updated.**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Bones. Bones belongs to Fox**_

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

* * *

 **No One's P.O.V.**

Bones was back in her office, she had been working on files and her latest book for a good three hours. She had gotten pretty far in her writing so far, but now she had hit a block and had just been sitting there staring at her screen. They had all become relatively distraught by this case.

It's Thanksgiving. Booth had gotten the parents to come in on this holiday to tell them the news that the team had identified their son's remains, and now they have to go and tell their family. All on Thanksgiving. This is not a day to be thankful at all. She had received the message that Booth and Aubrey had finished talking to the grieving parents and he was now on his way. They were leaving work early so they could get ready for the large gathering that had become a tradition of sorts.

After about ten minutes, Bones was able to see Booth entering the lab and heading her. She gathered her things and met him halfway. As they started walking towards the exit their fingers laced together as a gesture of comfort without either one acknowledging it. As they reached the car to go home, Booth raised his wife's hand to his lips and kissed it gently, before they both let go climb in.

* * *

They had gotten home to be greeted by Hank and Christine wrapping themselves around their legs. With big smiles on their faces they picked up their two children to be greeted by Max who had been watching the interaction from further in the room. As they set the kids down and greeted Brennan's father they were promptly pulled away by Christine who had wanted to show them the art project she got to do at school before she had gone on break. It was a piece of colored paper that on the front of it, had five small hand shaped turkeys. Christine told them that each of the turkeys was one of the family as her parents admired the drawing. "That one's daddy, that one's mommy, that's Hank, that's grampa Max, and that's me!" She pointed to each one as she listed them off. "It's beautiful, Christine." Brennan said, grinning as she kissed the top of her daughter's head and Booth hung the artwork on their refrigerator.

Not long after that, Brennan occasionally with Booth's help when he wasn't trying to sneak "samples", got started on the Thanksgiving feast. She had already sent him out to get the main course and he had come back with probably the largest dead turkey she hoped to see, and of course, a tofurkey substitute for her and anyone else who wanted it. She already had the cranberry sauce, which Booth kept trying to sneak tastes of, which was exactly why she had sent him out for the turkey. About twenty minutes after Booth returned, someone had arrived at the door. Max went to answer it and returned with Russ, Amy, Haley, and Emma in tow.

Upon entering the kitchen, Amy immediately went to help her sister-in-law with the preparations, carrying in her own ingredients. She had brought a pumpkin pie that she had already made and put it in their fridge, and got started on the sweet potatoes while Russ, who had entered after playing the whole "older brother" card with Booth, started working on stuffing the turkey to put it in the oven.

* * *

After about an hour of cooking, the other guests had started to arrive. **(A.N.; I can't remember if I'm forgetting anyone but I don't think I am. Let me know if I left someone out.)** Michael-Vincent, Angela, and Hodgins had arrived, bringing a bottle of Pinot Noir with them. Cam, Arastoo, Michelle, and Michelle's new beau came next, simply bringing along with them some cornbread. A while after that, Daisy had arrived with her son, Seeley. They were followed by Jessica Warren who was brought along by Aubrey, who was ogling the food, practically drooling at all of it.

After all exchanging greetings, they all settled down. Booth, followed by a few of the other guys sat in front of the T.V. to watch the football game, while most of the women, and Russ, had ended up in the kitchen to help with the food or just chat. The kids had found a place to entertain themselves for the time being, most likely in Christine's room.

* * *

When Brennan called the other residents down to eat the sound of footsteps, both small and large, were audible to all as the children and men rushed to the already set table to eat. Before Aubrey could devour it all, Booth held up his hand and suggested saying grace first, something that Bones had accepted, despite not believing in his religion, and they all bowed their heads as he spoke. The second he finished, everyone, with Aubrey in the lead, dived into the food on the table and started to eat. It was like they were a family of their own. They are the biggest, and most caring family any of them had really ever known.

* * *

Time had gone by quickly and it had become pitch black outside, no one really seemed to notice, or care. All of their previous thoughts from the lab seemed to be forgotten as they spent the holiday together. The children had been so invested in many different games and had distracted the grown-ups. It started off with tag- which they were able to pull Aubrey and Russ into- and later on many others, before Hank got tuckered out and Brennan went and put him to bed. There was a knock on the door that pulled the adults in the room's attentions away from the exhausted children's nearly asleep forms.

Booth and Brennan got up to answer the door, and the others who can't help but be curious, followed them. The door opened to reveal Brennan's intern, Nick who, judging by the fact that he was out of breath, still in his lab coat, and had a cab waiting behind him, had every intention of pulling another all-nighter on this case. "Dr. Brennan," he continued to catch his breath. "I…. I figured it out…." he paused for a moment and regained composure.

"This was most definitely a hate crime, and there's only one group in area where he was that would have gone to measures that extreme, and I bet you can guess what they would be motivated by."

"The pride parade." Brennan said softly, she looked back at Booth.

* * *

 **Yes this chapter was a Thanksgiving chapter, since I'm not going to put up a chapter tomorrow. So happy Thanksgiving, or whatever other holiday you celebrate, or happy day day.**

 **So, until next time, peace**

 **-Ted**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yo, Ted here. Sorry, I know I said I was gonna write new chapters for the past two days, but my internet connection went down on Friday and yesterday I had to go out for Thanksgiving with the other side of the family. I promise I'll make it up to you guys. But after this, starting Monday, I don't know when I'll be able to post a chapter, so I might go on a short hiatus until I can find time.**

 **This chapter is going to be longer than any of the others.**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Bones, if I did, Hodgins would be able to walk.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

* * *

 **No One's P.O.V.**

They all were at the lab, standing in Hodgins' office listening to him talk. "And so what I have concluded based on the traces found in the body, the makeshift poison, the lice shampoo, wasn't what killed Leo-not immediately anyway-. It took a few hours before it finally took effect, enough for the killer to finish him off." He said, turning back to face them **(A.N.: I don't actually know how accurate it is, I couldn't find anything really based on time a person would have, and am kinda going into this with no experience, so I don't think it's right but just go with it anyway)**. "You'd think, however, that something would be off with his demeanor though. Like, even though it didn't kill him right away, it'd probably be safe to assume that he would at least come across as sick, like with a stomach ache or something at least." Nick voiced. "But as far as we know, he appeared just fine, went along with whatever was planned for him that day. What was going on then, anyway?"

There was a silent pause before anyone answered. "That was the day of the pride parade." Angela answered. "And he was walking in it, or half of it anyway." She walked back to her office to pull up any footage from that event on her equipment, see if there is anything that could lead the team to a suspect. The others remained in Hodgins' lab for a while longer to gather any more information. "Very good Dr. Hodgins, keep us posted." Brennan said, and with that the rest of the group went their separate way.

Brennan was walking through the lab with Mr. Graham following behind her to the bone room, and Booth behind to head to the exit. As they passed the platform, they caught a glimpse of someone who they hadn't seen in a while. A smile appeared on Bones' face as she changed her course to greet the person, the two men copying her actions. "Mr. Bray!" She greeted him, pleasantly surprised to see him, as he hadn't been there in a while. Booth clapped the younger man on his back "Good to see ya Wendell." He said with a grin on his face. Mr. Graham stood off to the side, slightly uncomfortable, but glad to see his boss happy. Wendell noticed the third party's discomfort, "I see you've already replaced me, Dr. Brennan," he joked sticking his hand.

"Not in the least Mr. Bray. This is my newest intern, Nick Graham." She introduced. The intern in question went and shook Wendell's hand "It's a pleasure to meet you, sir". This brought a grin to Wendell's face. "Likewise," he responded, "I hope you do Dr. Brennan proud." He could see how nervous the boy was, he had been in that position before, as had many others. Despite adoring Brennan and admiring her, they were also all terrified they were going to screw up, it's not a secret how strict she can be with new interns.

"I came here to assist you all in whatever way I can, just let me know what I can do." Wendell addressed Bones. He was well aware of the toll adolescent murders tended to have on Bones and the team. "I appreciate that, Mr. Bray. Mr. Graham and I were just on our way to the bone room if you'd care to join us." She responded back to him, and with that the team got back to business. Booth left to go back to the FBI building while Brennan and her interns went to re-examine the remains.

* * *

About an hour had passed as the scientists examined the bones. "The antemortem injuries show signs of remodeling, indicating that they happened a while ago when the victim was still alive." Nick pointed out, showing his boss. "Abuse?" Wendell questioned. "While it's not smart to jump to these conclusions, you might be right. We should contact Booth and have him bring in the parents again. They could very well be our suspects." Brennan said and pulled out her phone to do just that. After a quick conversation, she hung up letting them know that Booth was on his way to get the parents now.

Wendell held up the hyoid bone to the light in the ceiling, like he would with anything else to get a better view of something. "Something is off about the hyoid, and the rest of the bones that have perimortem injuries." He said, still looking at the bone, lowering it back to the table. "It's been fractured, like the victim was choked, but something is off." He grabbed the magnifier. "It's fractured," he repeated "but it's not from being choked- or at least not in the usual way with both hands. And it looks like mostly the same thing happened to the other bones to cause the perimortem injuries." He said as he moved the magnifier so Brennan could see. "You're right, Mr. Bray. We should let the others know of our findings. Maybe it will help Angela find the event that led up to his death." She said examining what he had previously before standing up straighter and removing her gloves.

* * *

Brennan and the rest of her team stood on the platform listening to what she had to say. "Mr. Graham, would you be so kind as to assist me in the demonstration?" She asked. Wendell inwardly cringed, feeling sorry for the boy as he knew that Brennan wasn't going to be all too soft on him. The young intern walked over and stood next to Brennan, and waited for her to continue. "We have come to be aware that many of the antemortem injuries could have been inflicted through abuse. We informed Booth and he is on his way to interrogate the parents as suspects. But what else we discovered has to do with the perimortem injuries." She paused for a moment, letting Wendell take over with what he found. "While examining the bones," he started "I noticed something strange about the hyoid that kept bothering me. It was fractured, that much we were aware of, so obviously the victim had been choked. But what stumped me was that it wasn't the normal form of choking, as I'd pulled the rest of the information from the other perimortem injuries on the rest of the bones." He finished and Brennan started with her demonstration.

"Mr. Bray concluded that in order for these injuries to take place in such an unorganized fashion, that the person could not have had any experience, and would be fueled with rage. The attacker would have shoved the victim back." she said as she did the same thing to Nick, catching him off guard and causing him to stumble only to regain balance on the railing of the platform. "They would have begun to beat him, starting with the easiest places, the face and the stomach." She continues, giving her intern mostly fake repeat blows to those places. "This would have caused him to fall, due to the weakness he was already dealing with due to the heat as well as the poison he ingested earlier before." She paused as she waited for her intern to comply, falling to the ground. Once he was in position she continued, "once at this point the attacker would have gained partners, indicated by the random spacing of the injuries where the blows would have landed. And they began to kick and stomp on him repeatedly, causing him to retreat into the fetal position." Nick did so as she continued talking. "The blows hadn't stopped there. When he raised his arms to defend his face, they started to receive blows as well, and it left a big opening for the attackers. To which at some point one of them, assuming the leader, brought their foot down hard onto the mid-line of the victim's neck, directly on the hyoid bone." She did so, more gently with her intern, shocking him more than anything. "At this point the others still continued to beat him while the leader cut off his oxygen supply, effectively choking him.

When she finished Wendell and Cam went and helped the poor intern up, while Angela, now understanding what she needed to look for, left the platform scanning her card through as she did, to start searching for any videos that people might've posted that would contain the same content.

* * *

 **Yo, so I already have an idea for the next chapter, but when I'm going to be able to write it I do not know.** **Just so y'all know this story is up to date with the series, it takes place a while after the season 11 finale although I'm probably not going to mention anything specifically from that arc, and if you've seen it, you can get why. I'm just gonna pretend it's all still cool.**

 **Yes I brought Wendell into this because I wanted a regular intern and he's probably my favourite one that's still alive and sane.**

 **I was thinking about writing in, either in this one, or another -future- Bones fanfiction- Hodgins getting his legs back. Let me know what you think and if you want it.**

 **Also let me know if you think I should write some more trans based fanfics (Not necessarily Bones, just in general).**

 **Welp, that's about it. I'll try to see if i can post another chapter tomorrow and let you know whether or not my schedule allows it afterwards.**

 **So, until next time, peace**

 **-Ted**


	7. Temporary Hiatus

**(A.N.:)**

 **Yo guys, Ted here. So this week is really busy for me and I'm not gonna be able to write or post a new chapter for a while. I can try to over the weekend but I'm not making any promises. My schedule is pretty booked up until I go on winter break so I really don't know when I'll update again but I'm making sure that it's not like I'm not posting until a year later. I will post a new chapter sometime at the latest in January. I plan on having something up before then but if all else fails then expect it in January. I'm just so overwhelmed with school and semester exams and looking for a job, and looking for a college and I'm in clubs at school. To top it all off I have therapy and am graduating this year and have to get further in my transition (I'm trans if you didn't know) so that my life when I turn 18 doesn't become as much of a shithole.**

 **I'm not trying to just whine or anything I just wanted you guys to know. So yeah.**

 **Until next time, whenever that it, peace**

 **-Ted**


	8. Chapter 7

**Yo guys, Ted here. I was able to get a chapter up earlier than i'd said. But I'm still not on break just yet, and so there probably won't be another just yet until Friday at the earliest, but I don't know yet.**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Bones, the show is owned by Fox**_

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

* * *

 **No One's P.O.V.**

Booth and Aubrey were able to get in contact once again with Leo's father and called him back down to the FBI building. And that is where they currently are now, on opposite sides of the cold metal table in the interrogation room. Booth had had his suspicions of the man, how he refused to comply to his kids wishes and simply address his son how he wanted to be addressed. Obviously though, that's not enough proof to convict him for anything, but both Booth and Aubrey saw how bitter he seemed to be towards that issue, and how he cringed when his wife used the correct pronouns for Leo. And this was possibly a hate crime so they have to take everything of that sort. People tend to be able to hide their hate well, but it can come through in small bursts.

The man was clearly agitated at the moment, being called down already having a feeling that they weren't going to treat him as a 'grieving parent' at this point, and that aggravated him. "I don't see why we have to be in here as opposed to the last room we were in. And aren't you supposed to be finding out what the hell happened to my kid?" He asked with a twinge of annoyance in his voice. "Sir please calm down," Aubrey said, gesturing with his hand to the man to take a seat in the metal chair opposite their own. "And yes, currently one of the best forensics team is working on your son's murder. It's the reason we called you here." The man straightened in his seat "without my wife? If it's the murder shouldn't we both know? I mean that's our kid" He put emphasis on the word 'kid'. Not son, nor daughter, just 'kid'.

"Sir," Booth took over "what was your relationship with Leo?"

"Mine and my kid's relationship was just fine, we had a few arguments now and then, but so does every parent with their teenager. Why'r'ya askin?" He asked gruffly. The agent simply ignored his question and asked another of his own. "How did you react when Leo told you and your wife he was…*ahem* not female?" The man's eyes narrowed "I don't like what you're implying." Aubrey jumped in for Booth to avoid conflict "Just answer the question, sir." The man sighed and looked down at his hands.

"I didn't believe her at first, hell I still don't, not really anyway. It was mainly what caused us to get into arguments. I was raised in a religious family; I have to obey the lord **(A.N.: Obey? IDK really couldn't think of another word)** I mean, who wants to believe that this person who they've known one way, raised one way, is someone completely different than they've ever known. She's my little girl, I haven't known her any other way so how am I supposed to accept her as this, especially if by some series of events she finds out she was wrong and has now jacked up her body in a horrible way and can't go back. I mean come on, don't you have any kids?" He asked in a strained voice.

Booth nodded, his face slipping into one of adoration. "I do," he replied, "three, actually, two boys and a girl. They're 1 year and 15 and 4 years old **(A.N.: I don't actually know how old they are, I just went by seasons, Christine was born in season 3 and Hank in 10 and this sorta takes place at the end of 11)**." The man smiled slightly. "Then you've got to understand where I'm coming from. If one of them came to in, let's say, 10 years from now and told you that they're not really who they've been all these years, that you they are at that time is killing them, and they want to change- can you really accept that? If your daughter walked up to you one day and told you she wasn't you she wasn't your daughter, that she wasn't a girl but was a boy. Could you believe that? Could you honestly say that you would not react any differently than I have?"

Booth was building up anger, but was trying to keep himself calm. How could a father be such an idiot! "Yes." He answered, his eyes filled with anger. "I can. If my daughter came to me, no matter when, and told me that who she was, was hurting her, making her hater herself, slowly eating her away until she was no more, and was at risk for suicide like all the others who are in that same position, then I would do _everything_ I could to make it go away if I can. Whatever it takes so that she wouldn't be suffering anymore. And I'm a man of religion too, nowhere does it say that being transgender, or being gay, or being whatever, is a sin. So don't even _think_ of using that as an excuse. If my beautiful daughter came to me telling me she was not my daughter, I wouldn't even think twice. I would only think about how proud I would be of my new _son_." He ground out through clenched teeth. He stood up and left the interrogation room quickly before he lost his temper, leaving Aubrey in there with the stunned man. How anyone could ever think that way of their child is insane, and wrong, and idiotic.

He stood by the door facing the wall and leaning up against it while he tried to control his breathing and his rage. All he wanted to do now was go see his children and tell them how much he loved them.

* * *

 **Yo, sorry this chapter was shorter than the others, I'll try to make the next one longer. I already know what I'm gonna write, just have to find the time to type it up on my computer and update it and all that crap. Again there won't be another chapter tomorrow, but I'll try to make it soon.**

 **So, until next time, peace**

 **-Ted**


	9. Chapter 8

**Yo guys, Ted here with chapter 8. Yay! I'm really sleep deprived right now. I just wanted to point out that in the author's note in the last chapter I said Christine was born in season 3 and Hank in season 10 but I meant season 7 and 11 but it won't let me correct it on here.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

* * *

 **No One's P.O.V.**

There was a knock on Brennan's office door, as she looked up Angela entered the room. "Hey sweetie," she started "I found something that I think you're gonna want to see." And with that, the two set off to Angela's office, where they met Cam, Hodgins, and Booth inside. Booth, who everyone in the room could tell was clearly still agitated with his encounter not too long ago, stood stoically with a crease in his brow. "Can we get on with it?" he grumbled.

Angela responded with a nod and proceeded to tell the team what she found before playing the video. "I found this posted on by a bystander who was part of the parade." She let the video do the rest of the explaining for her. The video wasn't the best quality, but it showed the event clearly enough, the person filming was also close to the action. There was a young woman in a motorized wheelchair, attached to which was a medium sized gay pride flag, she appeared to have cerebral palsy, Brennan noted. She was being harassed by 3 teenage boys, the sound quality wasn't that good so it was difficult to make out what was being said as Angela hadn't had the chance to enhance it at all yet. It appeared that whoever she was with was trying to defend her and get the boys to leave them alone, but they wouldn't.

It was quickly right after that that they were able to hear someone intervening in the situation. It was their victim, Leo. He had marched right up to the boys and separated them from the woman, and he calmly took hold of the situation, scolding them getting them to leave the people alone. The situation soon escalated and turned into a screaming match between the boys, Leo, and a few others when the boys ganged up on Leo and one of them suddenly landed a punch into his stomach, and a fight broke out. The fight quickly became exactly how Brennan said it would've, all the blows landing in the exact same place she pointed out earlier in the case.

The fight ended though, when cops who had been patrolling the area had pulled the boys off and took them away, leaving Leo curled on the ground, and that was where the video promptly ended.

The team stood in shock at what they had just witnessed, this person had actually caught what was their victim's death on film. They all silently wondered if anyone had realized it though. They all knew without question that this is officially considered a hate crime.

They were going to have to track this person down and also find those boys who had attacked him. They all stood in place though. No one had moved. There were plenty other people they were going to have to find as well. This was a big event at which many people attended. All those people were witnesses, and all those people were suspects, because

…...They still don't know who poisoned him.

* * *

Booth informed Aubrey and Caroline about this new information so that they could start meeting with witnesses to find out if they saw anything beforehand that could've led to the poisoning, and also so Caroline could get a warrant for the arrest of the boys who attacked Leo. In the meantime, Booth was on his way to the hotel that he was informed Leo's family was staying at for the time being.

He got their room number and took the hotel's elevator up to talk to them. When he reached the door and knocked on it, it was opened and he was greeted by young woman that looked to be about 22. She had clearly been crying, as she still had tear tracks on her cheeks and her eyes were rimmed red. 'This must be his sister' Booth thought. He introduced himself as the FBI agent investigating her brother's case and got her name in response, her name was Audrey. Unlike the rest of her family she had long, wavy dirty blonde hair and bright blue eyes. If it weren't for the freckles littering her face, and the few features that resembled her parents, Booth would've thought she wasn't related at all.

She invited him in and he realized it was just her that was in the hotel room. "Did you find out what happened to my brother?" Audrey asked as she tried to compose herself. Booth looked at the girl in front of him, her grief so fresh, so couldn't have known for long, not as long as her parents did. He let out a breath of air "We found a video posted online of a conflict that your brother was involved in. Were you aware that your brother had gone to the pride parade?" She nodded her head in response, not trusting her voice at the moment. "Were you there with him?" Booth asked, and this time she shook her head no.

Booth sighed yet again. "Well this conflict that Leo was in. It has been classified as a hate crime as there were 3 boys that had been previously harassing someone else, and when Leo had jumped in they began to harass him, attacking him to the point of his death." Booth hadn't wanted it to sound so formal. So emotionless. He wanted to sugarcoat it more but she had to know how it went down and it all just came out. There was a brief moment of silence between the two as Aubrey processed the information that was just given, before she began sobbing once again. Her knees locked and luckily Booth caught her before she fell to the floor. Together the sunk to the ground as Booth held the sobbing girl while trying to maintain as professional as possible.

They remained there for a good half hour before the crying finally stopped and Audrey tried to regain composure once again. And at that point, Booth had to continue doing his job and go back to asking her questions. "I hate that I have to ask this," he started "but is there anyone in particular that might have had something against Leo? Any reason at all that they might want to poison him?"

Audrey looked up from wiping her tears, shocked. "Poisoned?" she said, surprised. "But you just said that he was beat to death." Booth silently cursed himself for forgetting to tell her one of the most crucial pieces of information. "He was beat to death, yes," he tried to correct himself "but a team of forensic scientists that are examining your brother's body also found traces of an impromptu household poisonous chemical that he had ingested. Is there anyone that could have done that to him?" He asked softly.

Audrey began to shake her head. "No, I can't think of anyone off the top of my-." She was interrupted as the door was unlocked and began to open. Her eyes suddenly filled with rage as she stood up.

"You..."

* * *

 **Sorry for the cliffhanger guys. Also sorry for the delay in posting. I had to deal with chores and fleas and that kinda stuff. I've also been having writers block, which is why this chapter is the way it is and was left on a cliffhanger. When I'm writing on a writer's block I tend to get kinda dramatic. IDK if I'll be posting tomorrow but the next chapter will be up soon. We're slowly gearing up towards the end of this so yeah.**

 **So, until next time, peace**

 **-Ted**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey, it's Ted. Sorry for the delay but I got busy with holidays coming up and I had terrible writers block on top of actually being sick yesterday. I'm just lying in my bed waiting for everyone else to wake up. So here we go. I plan on finishing all of this before break ends and since Christmas is tomorrow, I hope you all have happy holidays.**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**_

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

* * *

 **No One's P.O.V.**

Booth looked up from where he and Audrey had previously been on the floor to where Audrey was now. She was standing in a defensive position, her eyes filled with rage. Booth stood and grabbed her around the waist before she had a chance to attack. The person in the doorway looked completely un-phased at the situation in front of him.

"GET OUT OF HERE, SCOTT YOU BASTARD!" She screamed at him, practically snarling as she did so. The outburst seemed to take Booth and the guy in the doorway -Scott, it would seem- by surprise. Scott quickly brushed it off though with a smirk. There was only evil in his eyes, there was no good, none that Booth could see as he continued to hold back his victim's sister.

"Oh but Audrey," he said snidely, "I only came here to return this, it was left with me by your sister." He held up the tattered sweat jacket he had been referring to. "Where is the freak anyway?" he asked. Audrey growled in anger and hurt as fresh tears began to pour down her face and she couldn't stop them. She began to fight against Booth to get to Scott.

" _He's_ dead you fucker!" she exclaimed as she fell to the ground, Booth falling with her. Scott scoffed at the sight before him. "Serves her right, your freak sister didn't deserve to live if she was going to keep lying to everyone in that way, it's just disgusting. And I see you've already moved on from me and got yourself someone new. Never would have pegged you for one who goes for older men. He sneered, obviously referring to Booth.

Booth, in turn didn't have time to react when Audrey leapt from hid hold and went after Scott. He was able to catch up to her though, restraining her just enough to where Scott got away relatively unharmed besides a long gash running down his calf by her fingernails. As Booth held her back, Audrey began sobbing again, mumbling for the agent to take him away as she collapsed to the floor. Booth complied.

He picked up the boy who had fallen to the ground during the attack by the arm and pulled out his handcuffs. "I'm putting you under arrest for intruding on a murder investigation." Booth said plainly. Despite this not being exactly true, he still needed a reason to get this kid into interrogation. Booth had a sneaking suspicion about him and wanted to get to the bottom of it. He read the boy his rights and led him out the door, looking behind him at Audrey he told her he would return before taking Scott to the elevator and then to his car.

* * *

Aubrey walked towards the interrogation room, not exactly sure what he was going to be facing in there. As he reached the door he noticed two boys sitting handcuffed to a bench near it. 'They must be involved' he thought to himself and entered the room. Inside there was a lone boy, probably about 19. He was dressed in formal clothes and kept his hair neat. He was looking toward the one-way mirror, refusing to make eye contact with the agent.

"I'm agent Aubrey, I'll be conducting this interrogation, and you must be Daniel, correct?" He asked, trying to start off calmly to get anything out of the boy. He was met with silence, so he tried again. "You go to school around here, right?" Nothing. "Are you aware of why you've been arrested?" Once again he was met with silence. After a few more tries, Aubrey decided to just cut to the chase.

"A few months ago at a pride parade that was held here, you and two others were seen assaulting and antagonizing several people. Including one who is willing to provide as a witness who physically handicapped, yet you and the two others got awfully close to assaulting her." He paused to see if there was any reaction. When there wasn't one he started to continue before he was interrupted. "We didn't do nothin'" the boy mumbled, still refusing to turn his head.

Just as he was about to have Daniel repeat his statement, Aubrey was interrupted by the door opening and a lawyer walking in. She didn't say anything other than who she was before she sat down next to her client.

"You didn't do anything?" Aubrey continued. "You and your croons out there were caught on video antagonizing a physically handicapped woman for having a pride flag on her wheelchair. And then when some random stranger who just happened to also be decorated in pride garb decided to jump in and help her, you began antagonizing him as well. You physically assaulted him, beat him to a pulp." Aubrey said, getting closer to the boy's face to get a reaction out of him. "And before you go and try to deny it, we have physical proof and multiple witness accounts that all point toward you three."

The lawyer was about to jump in to defend her client before another voice spoke up. "We didn't do nothin' that they didn't deserve." Daniel mumbled. Aubrey leaned in closer. "I'm sorry, what was that?" he asked. Daniel sat up straighter and repeated his statement, much to the chagrin of the lawyer who was hired for him. He looked Aubrey straight in the eye at this point. "I said, we didn't do nothing that those freaks didn't deserve." He said in a stronger voice. Aubrey was taken aback, outraged that anyone can feel that way, despite how many cases they go through where it is nearly the same.

"So, are you confessing to assaulting the victim?" Aubrey questioned. The lawyer on the opposite side remained silent, obviously not good at her job, she let her client speak for himself. "Yeah, we beat him up, but only because the freak deserved it."

And with that, Aubrey stood from his chair and made his way around the table until he was behind Daniel. "You are under arrest for the murder of Leo Grant." He said as he made the boy rise. **(** **A.N.: I realized I never gave that family a last name so I seriously just pulled one out of my ass)**

Daniel looked shocked as he was being led out the door. "Murder? What? No! We-we didn't murder him! We only were teaching him a lesson! He was still alive!" He said, panicking. Aubrey listened but never stopped. "Yes but someone else had already poisoned him, making it hard for him to defend himself and making him weaker. The poison taking affect was a slow process, and the blows you landed just sped it up. So you murdered him."

* * *

 **Sorry if the reactions of anyone are a little off. It's really early in the morning. I don't know if I'll have a chapter tomorrow but I might.**

 **So, until next time, peace**

 **-Ted**


	11. Chapter 10

**Yo guys, Ted here. So we're at the end of this. So this is the last chapter, which honestly I didn't plan on reaching today. I planned on splitting it into two more chapters, but I couldn't find a good spot to split it at. I'll be starting something new soon though. I don't want to tell you too much about it but I'll tell you that it's not really a fanfic, but it is a story. Something that is very close to me. Anyways I won't divulge too much into that and let you guys get to reading.**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Bones or else that season 11 finale would be so much less painful.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

* * *

 **No One's P.O.V.**

Booth sat in the interrogation room with Scott across the table from him and his wife sitting next to him. He had informed Audrey to wait for her parents to return to their hotel room before heading up to the FBI building. That was almost an hour ago. And here they were. They had asked Scott if he had wanted a lawyer, which he rejected, playing it off as though there would be no need for one. Audrey and her parents still hadn't arrived yet but they were starting the interrogation anyway. Save them the pain that usually stems from the beginning of it.

Scott sat across from them both, handcuffed to his chair, tapping his foot impatiently while he glared at nothing in particular. He looked outraged at Booth but also smug at what he knew he did. But Booth was also proud of himself, he had an agent look into Scott's record and, whether or not it would be for the murder of his ex-girlfriend's brother or not, they still found a few things that he would be arrested for. Armed robbery, Hijacking cars, and attempted sexual assault on many accounts, just to name a few. How this kid got away with all that for so long enraged Booth. On top of that, Audrey's reaction to the boy gave him an even worse feeling about him, and he wanted to figure out why. No one reacts that severely unless something horrid had happened.

"Are we gonna get on with this or what?" Scott sighed exasperatedly. "I have to be somewhere, I got things to do." The two adults glanced at each other to keep from rolling their eyes. Booth spoke up, "Listen, pal, you're not going anywhere. We have you on multiple arrest charges and on top of that you happen to be the prime suspect in a murder." Scott looked taken aback at this. "Whoa whoa whoa whoa w-what? Murder? Hey, I didn't kill nobody." Booth did roll his eyes at that. "First off, it's 'anybody', not 'nobody'. And Second off, if you didn't murder him, what did you do to this boy?" He asked as he slid the picture of Leo across the table for Scott to see. Booth glanced to the window after that, he had heard the door on the other side of the glass open and close. Aubrey was already in there, and the door meant that now Leo's family were too.

Scott smirked as he stared at the photo before him, memories rushing though his head. "Oh yeah…" he said, almost fondly, " _that_ bitch." His smirk grew wider before it vanished off of his face and his eyes filled with anger again. "Fuckin' did this to me." He raised is left arm up to the adults to see long gashes and bite marks across it. "Jus' started attackin' me for nothing. I hadn't even been doin' nothing to her. Fuckin' crazy bitch. I jus' wanted to get to know her a little better, her sister bein' my girlfriend an' all."

There was a ruckus outside the room and before anyone had a chance to react, Audrey busted in through the door, her parents and agent Aubrey right behind her trying to stop her. She went straight to Scott, standing as close to his face as she could get. "Get to know her a little better?" She sneered at him, cocking her head sarcastically. "Hey! That was my _brother_! You know damn well what you were doing. So why don't you just say it the way it is. And don't you _ever_ call me your girlfriend. You bastard, I was never that to you, especially after what you did." Audrey was getting emotional at this point, her voice was getting louder and she was becoming hysterical. Her dad pulled her by the arm and held her close to him, trying to calm her down.

Scott looked away from her and rolled his eyes. "I didn't do anythin' and whatever your freak of a _sister_ told you is a lie. Just like everything else that she said or thought. Tryin' to be tough, thinking she could be a boy. Nothin' but a freak of nature if you ask me." Audrey's dad snarled at this, still keeping his daughter close to him. "Hey!" he shouted at Scott. "That is _my_ kid you're bad-mouthing, and I will not stand for-!" He was cut off by Audrey pulling away from him and exclaiming at the boy.

"You tried to rape him! You told him to 'put that pussy to good use!' You traumatized him! He came into the hotel room that night with ripped clothes! He was shaking!" She had to be held back by agent Aubrey as she nearly tried to lunge at the boy. **(A.N.: This might seem a little dramatic, or harsh, or whatever word you wanna use, but this is definitely something that –not I- but other ftm people that I have met have been told, or almost had happen to them. Basically Audrey's reaction would be mine if it was someone that I cared about and could do something about. So, yup)**

The whole room was silent after that, save for Audrey's labored breathing from getting so overwhelmed. "You're so fucking lucky he fought you off, otherwise it would be _your_ fucking murder these people would have to solve!" She continued from where she now stood, behind agent Aubrey's arms that blocked her from getting any closer. "You tried to rape him and I _know_ that you fucking killed him!" Scott rolled his eyes at her once again and scoffed. "Oh yeah?" he questioned, speaking up after remaining silent for so long. "And what proof do you have?"

Audrey fought against the agent's arms. "They minute he came home he started vomiting in the bathroom! Blood came up! And the last person he was with was you!" At this revelation, Booth stepped slightly out of the room, calling the agent he was having get information about Scott go to his place to see if the makeshift poison was there. He got a response not too much later after that.

"You still have no proof that I killed her though." Scott said, practically sticking his tongue out in a mocking gesture as if he were a little kid. Booth stepped back in at this point. "Actually, we do." He spoke up. "I just had a few of my guys check out the hotel room that you were staying at, Scott. And guess what they found?" Scott started to look more nervous at this, but tried to play it off. "Probably nothing," he sneered, "bet they fuckin' planted something there so ya'll could arrest me."

"Actually, no" Booth replied. "My guys found traces of the makeshift poison you had along with traces of blood that you tried to clean up. Looks like you didn't do a very good job." He walked over and stood behind the boy. He bent down close to his ear as he un-cuffed him from the chair, then re-cuffed both his hands together behind his back. Booth made Scott stand up as he announced, "You're arrested for the murder and attempted rape of Leo Grant." And with that, he walked the boy out and left his people and the grieving family behind him.

* * *

About a week later a trial was held. Scott was put away in prison for the multiple crimes he had committed as well as confessing at that time to second- degree murder.

* * *

 **Yo, guys, Ted here. So that was The Lie in the Life. Kinda lame in my opinion on how it turned out, and the ending to me was just kinda 'ehhhh…..' but I hope you all liked it. Also, if anyone was wondering, the reason I was writing Scott's speech the way I was is because he's supposed to be from the Midwest, like close to/in between Ohio, Kentucky, and/or Indiana. I'm from southern Ohio, so I meet a lot of people who sorta talk like that, even I do sometimes when I just don't care. Anyway pretty soon I'll start posting another thing I'll be writing called "I'm Going Slightly Mad." If it interests you or maybe will help you out I recommend reading it when I post it.**

 **So, until next time, peace**

 **-Ted**


End file.
